


V-Day Confession

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Ratings: PG, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: 3 Times that Senga failed and 1 time she succeeded.





	V-Day Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeska_noka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/gifts).



> Originally planned for snowqueenofhoth@lj for Valentine's day, but I didn't make it... LOL. So here it is for White Day! In Japan at least. XD It was also supposed to be 5 times, but... :P

Senga sighs, watching as Nikaido pushes the tiny box of chocolates she had placed on the counter for him out of the way. She had hoped that Nikaido would notice it since it was a shiny red box and placed right where he usually plugs in his cell phone, always forgetting to charge it the night before, but no such luck. Apparently, Nikaido didn’t even bother to look at the things he was moving as he cleared the area.  
  
“Guess it’s time for plan ‘B’,” she mumbles to herself, snatching the box from the counter as soon as Nikaido walks away.  
  
*******  
  
“Come on, Nika,” Senga nudges. “We’re about to start and you haven’t even put your skates on yet! What’s the point of coming so early all the time?”  
  
“It only takes ten seconds to put on my skates,” Nikaido says.  
  
“Yeah, right,” Senga rolls her eyes.  
  
“Wanna bet?” Nikaido grins.  
  
“You’re on!” Senga challenges.  
  
“Ready, go!” Nikaido yells and Senga forgets to count when Nikaido grabs his skates and the box of chocolates she had balanced on them falls to the ground.  
  
“Time!” Nikaido yells. “How many seconds was that?”  
  
“What?” Senga asks, distracted. “Sorry, I lost count.”  
  
“You lost count counting to ten?” Nikaido laughs.  
  
Senga just stares at the box and frowns. “Alright then, plan ‘C’,” she mumbles to herself when Nikaido goes off to tell the others that Senga couldn’t count to ten.  
  
*******  
  
Plan C is a lot more straight forward than the first two. She’s just going to hand the box to Nikaido. There’s no way she could fail this time.  
  
“Ne, Nika,” Senga calls out to him when they break for lunch and clutches the box of chocolates behind her back.  
  
“Kenpi, what are you doing for lunch?” he asks.  
  
“I brought a bento today,” she replies. “But before that, can I talk to you for a second?”  
  
“Sure. What about?” Nikaido questions.  
  
Just as Senga opens her mouth to answer, Miyata calls out, “Nika, Senga, we’re gonna go grab food. Coming?”   
  
“Let me just grab my wallet,” Nikaido says, rushing to dig through the mess in his practice bag.  
  
“What about you, Senga?” Miyata asks, and Senga makes a mental note to hide Miyata’s magical girl notebook while he’s gone.  
  
“I brought food today,” Senga says, plastering a fake smile on her face.  
  
“Alright, then. See you in an hour,” Miyata waves, and Senga watches Nikaido run out the door yelling about how Miyata’s a jerk for not waiting for him.  
  
Senga sighs and puts the box down before flopping on top of Kitayama lying on the couch, somehow already done with her lunch.  
  
“Leader...” Senga whines, burying her face in Kitayama’s chest.  
  
Kitayama just pats Senga on the head and mumbles that boys are stupid before falling asleep for her afternoon nap.  
  
*******  
  
Senga packs her stuff away. Practice is done for the day and she’s ready to go home and eat all of the chocolate herself. She jumps when she feels arms wrap around her waist the moment she stands back up.  
  
“Kenpi,” Nikaido pouts. “It’s Valentine’s Day. Where’s my chocolate?”  
  
“I don’t have any for you,” Senga frowns.  
  
“Lies,” Nikaido breathes into her ear and Senga’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire. “What about that red box you’ve been trying to give me all day?”  
  
Senga wiggles out of Nikaido’s arms to face him, crossing her own arms across her chest. “If you knew, why didn’t you just take it??” she asks, exasperated.  
  
“You didn’t even try to hand it to me the first two times,” Nikaido shrugs. “How was I supposed to know what it was?”  
  
“And the last time?”  
  
“Too many people,” he answers simply. “But we’re alone now, so are you going to give it to me or not?”  
  
Senga tosses around the idea of just keeping the box to herself anyways, but decides that she might as well give it to him. “Here,” she says, grabbing the box out of her bag and shoving it towards him.  
  
Nikaido takes the box and grins, leaning forward to kiss Senga on the cheek, catching her off-guard. When he moves to kiss her on the lips this time, Senga thinks that maybe Nikaido might be worth all of the stress from today after all.


End file.
